


Demon Inside

by XQueen0fHellx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Needs Editing, Original Story - Freeform, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQueen0fHellx/pseuds/XQueen0fHellx
Summary: A story I started writing off a dream, the concept is the main character was experimented on and got changed, and had to fight in gladiator style competitions to win freedom for herself and others. Started writing quite some time ago, never continued, hopefully will touch it again soon. If I work on it more, I'll make a new entry for it. There are two versions of the opening scene here, and I'm not sure which I prefer.
Kudos: 1





	Demon Inside

Cold metal wrapped around my wrists, an almost familiar feeling by now. It was only to make everyone more comfortable, even though I could easily pull them out of the siding. Hell, I could probably take the entire side of the van with me if I wanted. No one really had to know that.

A bump in the road unbalanced me as I had been crouched on the balls of my feet. A snarl started to rise to my throat, but a soothing touch grounded me. I closed my eyes and took a breath. Opening them, I looked over at him. It still boggled me that he was still here after everything that had happened. Some of it was my fault, and it was hard to still look him in the face without feeling guilty. 

I flinched as he leaned in to kiss my forehead. “Trist I-“ He cut me off with a finger and I looked down and away. He wasn’t going to let me stop him, even though I definitely could. 

“Just relax, we’ll be at our new home soon. Why don’t you put your head down and maybe sleep it off alright?” His voice was soothing, and I wanted to just follow everything he said, even if the beast inside was restless. Hunching over, I got to all fours and curled into his lap almost like a dog, moving slowly to not tense up the guards seated back here with us even more.

“Just imagine Kat, we’ll have plenty of room for you to run. No one will be able to find us. People will be stationed to keep us safe, and nothing like this will happen again. They won’t be able to use you, no more tests and experiments. Our family can be whole and at peace.” Tristian’s voice was calm and quiet as he ran his fingers through my hair, stroking in slow motions.

“But you’ll be living in secrecy, you won’t have a normal life anymore. What if I lose control? What if I-” Again he cut me off, this time with gentle shushing. 

“How about we stop worrying about the what ifs and just be patient? Don’t worry about us. We’re doing this for you. And we probably wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. So how about I start seeing drool come from that cute little mouth of yours instead of listening to you worry about things that might never happen?”

He was right, he was always right. It was a fact that drove me up a wall some days but it was nice to be wrong about things sometimes. “I’ll drool all over your pants and make it look like you pissed yourself.” I said with a grin, having a bit of fun at my own faults as well.

I watched him smile as he scratched a bit with his hand, a soothing motion that hit just the right spots on my scalp. “Yeah yeah, why don’t you listen for once my little dragon and just sleep. I’ll wake you when we get there.”

His nickname for me always made me happy even before all this, and it was only more fitting now. Chains rattled as I stretched out a bit on his lap, and it took me a few moments to make my arms lay comfortably. I was glad he had chosen to ride with me. Helped keep my mind off of everything that had happened.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel like guards will surround me to the end of my days. To avoid noticing their stares, their weapons, I stared instead out the window, watching the trees rush past. The other survivors were placed on planes for quicker transport, but she was unsafe, and people aren’t really supposed to know I was alive anyway. A grassy field zoomed past, and I want to run, stretch my limbs. Inside the van, I feel so cramped, and already I was getting twitchy.

The last few months had been agony, it had almost felt like a dream. I wish it had been. Instead, the beast stirred under my skin, a constant forever reminder that it was no dream, and things would never be the same again. Telvani’s group had looked her over, ran a few tests, and determined that the experimentation done to her was irreversible, and to avoid her DNA getting into the wrong hands, they had decided to pronounce her dead with the others that were also experimented on. No one had to know she was the only survivor of the genetic experiments, the world was too concerned over the more normal survivors anyway.

I feel a hand reach out and grasp mine, and I look over at my boyfriend, another survivor of the trials. He gave me a smile, concern etched in his features. He had seen what lies beneath my flesh, had almost become a victim of it himself. His thumb rubbed across my hand in a repetitive motion, and I closed my eyes, concentrating on that comforting gesture. The beast stilled, the blood lust calmed for now, but it would be back with a vengeance later. It was going to be a long drive home.

After a few moments, I open my eyes, and give him a smile in return. Was it really all over? I think back on the day where this started, and chuckled a bit to myself. A puzzled look greets me. “What’s so funny?” His charming voice was a bit tense, likely afraid that I thought of murdering everyone in the van and found the blood splatter patterns amusing. It has happened before.

“Oh nothing.” I respond, rolling my eyes. “It’s just this all started in a zoo, and now if I fuck up, I’m gonna end up as a zoo attraction myself.” It was a bit funny, but also painful to think about. I cringe, knowing full well that if I couldn’t keep calm, I’d be much more than a simple zoo attraction, I’d be stuck in some scientist’s laboratory. 

“Don’t worry honey. Everything will be just fine.” I lean my head against him, resting my head on his shoulder. He reaches up and fusses with my hair, gently brushing it like he would a cat. “Of course, you’re always right.” I close my eyes again, and drift off into sleep.


End file.
